ONCE UPON A CHRISTMAS NIGHT
by fannymjv
Summary: TRADUCTION de BlancheMalfoy. Le soir de Noël, seul à Poudlard, Harry pense encore à Draco Malfoy qu'il aime en secret. HP/DM ONE SHOT


**ONCE UPON A CHRISTMAS NIGHT**

**- Chapitre** **unique -**

De gros flocons de neiges tombaient lentement du ciel en cette nuit froide et solitaire de Noël.

Harry Potter avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait pensé à lui... C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, son dernier Noël à passer ici. C'était de tristes pensées, et Noël avait toujours eu une touche de tristesse à l'intérieur de lui. Ses amis avaient toujours essayé de faire de Noël un moment aussi joyeux que possible pour lui, et ils y étaient parvenu la plupart du temps, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas été si facile de faire sortir Harry de son monde lugubre.

Harry était déprimé. Il s'était battu contre Voldemort l'année précédente et avait gagné, mais cela avait été une victoire vaine. Il ne l'avait pas célébrée de la même manière que les autres l'avaient fait. Il avait préféré pleurer la perte de ses amis chers et de ses camarades. Depuis ce jour, Harry était devenu plus introspectif et réfléchi. Il avait découvert les joies de la solitude et ne l'avait plus quittée. Il était plus simple de s'occuper de soi-même. Il ne se donnait pas le droit de pleurer devant ses amis ou de leur faire ressentir de la pitié à son égard.

Mais il y avait une autre raison pour expliquer qu'il était devenu si solitaire et renfermé. Cette raison, c'était Draco Malfoy. Le blond les avait aidé à combattre Voldemort et les Mangemorts et tandis que lui et Harry étaient devenus amis, ils avaient travaillé à créer ensemble un lien fort. Harry avait appris à l'admirer dans les missions qu'ils faisaient ensemble et à un tel point - il ne savait pas précisément quand - qu'il en était tombé amoureux Il était tombé amoureux de la personne qu'il avait toujours haït depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

Draco ne connaissait pas ses sentiments et il n'allait sûrement jamais les lui confier. Le blond n'avait pas rejoins l'Ordre seulement à cause de son mépris pour Voldemort mais aussi parce qu'il était lui-même tombé amoureux de la meilleure amie de Harry - Hermione Granger. C'était la raison pour laquelle l'amour de Harry était voué à l'échec.

Harry ferma les yeux. Les flocons de neige recouvraient peu à peu ses cheveux noirs en batailles et ses cils, se mêlant à une larme solitaire. Il aimait le froid. C'était comme un second refuge pour lui. Il appréciait aussi la nuit. La nuit était toujours sombre, tout comme son âme.

A l'intérieur du château restait quelques élèves. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient des connaissances de Harry et il en était heureux. Il ne voulait pas de compagnie. Pas cette nuit. La seule compagnie qu'il désirait se trouvait à des kilomètres de distance d'ici, dans la maison d'Hermione. Il donna un coup de pied dans la neige et se remit à nouveau à marcher. Tout le monde connaissait son accoutumance à ces longues nuits de marche. Tous savaient que Harry adorait flâner à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Cela l'aidait à faire le point et le préservait de la tentation de faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais surtout, cela l'aidait à s'éclaircir les idées.

Il ne devait pas jalouser Hermione et jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il ne pouvait seulement pas supporter de les voir ensemble. Cela le rendait malade. Il aimait Hermione mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco ne pouvait pas l'aider et cela le tuait.

Un dernier petit tour et il allait retourner dans sa chambre, sa chambre vide et sa vie tout aussi vide.

Il entendit alors des pas légers derrière lui. C'était devenu une sorte de sixième sens pour lui et il savait rapidement quand il était suivi. Cela était venu à force de situations dangereuses. Il connaissait aussi l'odeur de la personne qui tentait de copier ses pas et son coeur manqua alors un battement. Que fait-_il_ ici?

C'était lui. C'était Draco Malfoy.

Il se retourna et fit face à son traqueur. Draco s'arrêta aussitôt et fixa Harry. C'était comme avant, lorsqu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre dans le seul but de faire tomber la façade de l'autre, parce qu'Harry savait qu'il y avait plus que ce que Malfoy ne lui laissait voir de lui. Malheureusement, Hermione avait été la seule à le découvrir et bien avant lui.

"Tu projettes de te convertir en bonhomme de neige, Potter? dit Draco pour briser le silence inconfortable. Tu es couvert de neige.

-Apparemment l'idée te convient, depuis le temps que tu me suis.

-Je ressemble moi-même beaucoup à un bonhomme de neige. En fait, beaucoup de gens disent que je suis fait de glace. J'imagine que c'est vraiment mon second refuge. Cela voudrait dire que tu te trouves dans ma propriété. Tu empiètes sur mon esprit, Potter, dit Draco d'une voix traînante. N'es-tu pas d'accord, Potter? Ne penses-tu pas, toi aussi, que je suis une personne frigide?"

Harry haussa un sourcil, tentant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Draco n'était pas supposé se trouver ici. Il était supposé être à des kilomètres de Harry. Et pourtant, il était là, à quelques centimètres à peine. Cinq pas et Harry se serrait retrouvé plus près de lui. Seulement cinq pas.

Peut-être que Harry était fou. Peut-être que la neige lui donnait des mirages. Mais cela n'arrivait que dans les déserts, exact? Les illusions d'optiques n'arrivaient que dans les déserts et pas à Noël. A moins, qu'il n'ait finalement perdu l'esprit. C'était plus probable. Harry se moqua de lui-même intérieurement.

"Je suis ici pour revendiquer ce qui est à moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Draco se contenta de sourire. Il fit cinq pas jusqu'à lui et vint le plus près qu'il le put de Harry.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Potter. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis une personne frigide?"

Le coeur de Harry se mit à battre follement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il pensa alors qu'il n'allait plus parvenir à parler. Si Draco faisait un pas de plus il allait l'embrasser. Il était maintenant si confus qu'il se demandait si tout cela n'était pas tout simplement un rêve étrange. Ce n'était pas possible que Draco ait l'attention de l'embrasser. N'est-ce pas?

"Tu n'es pas ici, déclara Harry.

-Je le suis.

-Non, tu es chez Hermione. Tu es supposé être avec elle.

-Non, je ne le suis pas.

-Elle est ta petite amie."

Draco secoua la tête.

"Comment peux-tu le nier? Est-ce que tu l'as blessée, Malfoy?" demanda agressivement Harry.

Draco sourit. C'était le Harry qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Il détestait le Harry calme et taciturne. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec le Harry réfléchi, mais le Harry en colère était une vraie part de gâteau.

"Non, Potter. Je ne l'ai pas blessée. Elle va bien et je pourrais même ajouter qu'elle est heureuse. Elle est avec la famille Weasley. Ton ami roux a finalement retrouvé son bon sens et lui a déclaré son amour pour elle. Ça a été une scène magnifique. Si cela n'avait pas été si cynique, j'aurais probablement pleuré.

-Oh."

Harry le fixa simplement. Devait-il ressentir de la pitié pour Draco? Il savait depuis toujours que Ron avait du béguin pour Hermione. Il avait dérobé Hermione à Ron. Pourquoi était-il inquiet pour cela alors? Draco avait perdu Hermione et il ne semblait pas en être atteint. "Je suis désolé d'entendre cela, dit-il finalement, même si au fond de lui il était plutôt heureux pour Ron et - pourquoi pas?- pour lui-même.

-Pourquoi?" Draco haussa les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, pourquoi? Elle était ta petite amie. Vous deux sembliez être très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Les apparences sont trompeuses.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier? Que tu n'étais pas heureux avec elle?

-Hermione était simplement une bonne amie.

-Je ne peux pas le croire, Malfoy.

-Oh, allez, Potter. Tu es plus intelligent que cela.

-Mais tu es resté avec elle pendant deux ans! Deux sales années!

-Et alors?"

Les mots de Harry restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de Draco et de ce qui l'irritait. Draco semblait si décontracté que cela en devenait insultant. Ce n'était pas comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre lui et Hermione et pourtant Harry savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il savait cela parce que son coeur avait été brisé des milliers de fois devant la vision de Hermione et Draco ensemble, se tenant la main ou s'embrassant l'un l'autre doucement.

"Rien que des mensonges, dit Draco comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de Harry.

-Je ne peux pas le croire."

Draco soupira. "C'était son idée. L'Ordre ne m'aurait jamais accepté si je n'avais pas eu de relation avec Hermione. Elle était une née de moldus et j'avais besoin d'elle à cause de cela. Si Draco Malfoy pouvait sortir avec une née de moldus alors il rachetait du même coup tous ses pêchés. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi." Draco regarda au loin. "Je voulais protéger quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que j'aimais et dont je connaissais également ses sentiments réciproques à mon égard."

Le coeur de Harry s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Il sentit son souffle se bloquer. Draco n'aimait pas Hermione, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Qui? Harry n'osait pas rêver que cette personne était lui. Il avait toujours été si discret sur ses sentiments. En plus, Draco ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. Il avait toujours méprisé Harry, peu importe le nombre de missions qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. "Pourquoi ne pouvait tu pas être avec la personne que tu aimais? osa demander Harry.

-Parce que je nous aurais mis tout les deux en danger et j'aurais compromis du même coup tout ce à quoi nous nous étions battus. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Et je sais que cela l'aurait lui-même rendu faible. Cela m'aurait également rendu faible, _moi_." Draco plongea son regard dans les yeux de Harry.

Argh. Est-ce que Draco avait réalisé sa bourbe? Il venait juste d'admettre que la personne en question était un gars.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici? demanda à nouveau Harry.

-Je t'ai déjà répondu. Je suis ici pour récupérer ce qui est à moi. Tu n'as pas répondu à _ma_ question. Est-ce que tu pense que je une personne frigide, Potter?

-Oui", répondit catégoriquement Harry. Tout de Draco Malfoy était austère et froid. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son allure. Il avait l'apparence d'une statue glacée, une magnifique statue taillée dans la glace. Ce qui était curieux était que Harry aimait cela à propos de lui. Il aimait être fixé avec intensité par ses yeux gris et bleus juste comme il l'était à ce moment là.

"Eh! Je suis blessé, se moqua Draco.

-Pardon." Harry haussa les épaules.

Il y eut alors un embarrassant moment de silence puis Draco fit à nouveau pas vers lui jusqu'à ce que sa bouche touche presque la sienne. "Je ne me suis pas trompé sur toi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda mystérieusement Draco, fixant Harry intensément. C'était comme se perdre dans les tumultes d'un océan glacé et Harry ne pouvait rien faire à par trembler face à cette situation. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Draco continua. "J'ai toujours pensé que je pouvais lire en toi comme dans personne d'autre. C'est plutôt une réalité amusante. Ou peut-être est-ce juste effrayant. Ça me fait peur de te regarder maintenant et de me rendre compte que je n'arrive pas à voir ce que tu penses. Qu'est-ce que tu penses, Potter?"

Harry ricana. "Je pense que tu es taré, Malfoy, et que je suis probablement en train de rêver. Tu n'es pas ici, je ne suis pas ici et tout cela est simplement un rêve très étrange. Je vais me réveiller dans un petit moment et je serais dans mon lit. Seul.

-Fais-moi confiance, Potter, ce n'est pas un rêve."

Harry se pinça lui-même et laissa échapper un petit cri. "J'imagine que tu as raison." Draco gloussa. Harry le fixa, stupéfié.

"Peut-être que le fait que je puisse lire en toi peut-être expliqué..." Draco sembla soudain pensif, se demandant si il était sage de dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Manifestement ça ne l'était pas, puisqu'il ne finit pas ce qu'il avait commencé à dire. "Je suis venu ici pour te donner un cadeau. J'ai réalisé que je ne t'en avait jamais donné un."

Harry fit les gros yeux. "Un cadeau?

-Oui, un cadeau de Noël. Tu n'aimes pas Noël?

-Pas vraiment. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Je suis désolé d'entendre cela, Potter" Draco leva son bras jusqu'au visage de Harry et le toucha si doucement que Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement rêvé. "J'aime Noël, peu importe les mauvais souvenirs que j'ai de ce moment là. J'aime la neige et les arbres nus et enneigés, et le gui. J'aimerais bien que l'on ait du gui ici. Cela rendrait les choses plus simples. J'aurais une bonne excuse.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu es en train de parler. Une bonne excuse pour quoi?"

Le coeur de Harry se mit à battre plus vite alors que Draco venait le plus près possible de lui.

"Pour faire cela", dit Draco avant de se pencher sur Harry et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Harry eut le choc de sa vie quand il sentit les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Le baiser dura seulement un bref instant mais cela suffit à Harry pour qu'il se sente flageoler sur ses pieds et que de petites étoiles tombent du ciel à travers ses yeux fermés. Quand Draco s'éloigna de lui, Harry garda ses yeux clos. Il humecta ses lèvres, désirant se souvenir à jamais du merveilleux goût qu'elles avaient à ce moment là. C'était clair pour lui maintenant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Draco ne l'aurait jamais embrassé dans la réalité.

Puis il sentit les lèvres de Draco exiger les siennes à nouveau, cette fois avec sa langue. Un bras glissa dans son dos, le serrant gentiment, et le baiser s'approfondit. Leurs deux langues entrelacées, il gémirent tout les deux. Les doigts de Harry trouvèrent leur chemin à travers les cheveux blonds de Draco et il le tint plus près de lui, leur deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

C'était parfait. Soudain, tout semblait disparaître autour d'eux. Mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Une chouette vola jusqu'à eux et lâcha un petit paquet sur le front de Harry, brisant leur baiser - et ce moment magique.

"Stupide oiseau! hurla Draco en regardant la chouette s'envoler au loin. Synchronisation de merde!"

Harry prit le paquet dans ses mains mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Il n'était pas inquiet pour cela. Il se sentait plus concerné à propos de ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et Malfoy. Il lui était impossible de trouver une bonne raison pour expliquer que Draco l'ait embrassé. Cela ressemblait à une blague cruelle, à un jeu. Et Harry ne voulait pas jouer à ce jeu. Il fixa Draco, confus. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé?"

Draco eut un rictus. "Tu es en train de me faire marcher, c'est ça? demanda-t-il incrédule, et alors qu'il regardait le visage de Harry, il sut que ce n'était pas ce n'était pas le cas. "Argh, Potter. Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que cela. Est-ce que tu as le syndrome des Simpsons ou quelque chose du genre? plaisanta-t-il.

-Tu connais les Simpsons? demanda Harry, ahuri.

-Oui, c'est mon dessin animé préféré.

-Le mien aussi.

-Je sais, sourit Draco.

-Comment ça? Je veux dire, c'est un dessin animé moldu. Comment peux-tu le connaître?

-Je suis resté avec Hermione pendant deux ans, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu crois?

-Oh." Harry sembla déçu pendant un petit moment et Draco se demanda à quel propos. Il ne savait pas que la jalousie avait rongé Harry et qu'il avait toujours désiré être le seul à faire découvrir à Draco les délices du monde moldu.

Un autre moment de silence embarrassant. Draco commençait à perdre patience. Il savait qu'il allait être dur de convaincre Harry qu'il était intéressé par lui, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela allait l'être à ce point là. Hermione l'avait prévenu qu'il ne s'était pas confié depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas eu tord. Harry semblait si perdu et effrayé. Si peu sûr de lui. Il ne ressemblait plus vraiment au Harry Potter qui avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer que tout allait aller bien maintenant.

"Je suis sérieux, Malfoy. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé?" demanda Harry à nouveau.

Draco fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. "Pourquoi est-ce que les gens s'embrassent, Potter?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Eh bien, quand un type peu sûr embrasse quelqu'un, cela signifie le plus souvent qu'il veut que cette personne meurt. Ça s'appelle le Baiser de la Mort. Alors je te demande. As-tu l'intention de me tuer, Malfoy?"

Draco sourit. "Aucunement. Essai encore.

-Un baiser peut signifier beaucoup de choses.

-Le mien n'a qu'une seule signification, Harry."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco venait juste de l'appeler Harry sans aucune trace de sarcasme dans la voix. Draco Malfoy l'avait appelé par son prénom. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement? Le coeur de Harry était presque au bord de ses lèvres. Ce baiser ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose et pourtant il avait peur de l'admettre. Que faire s'il s'avérait que Draco n'était qu'en train de se jouer de lui?

Harry décida finalement de parler honnêtement. Si c'était vraiment une blague, alors il allait en être profondément blessé mais au moins il allait être fixé pour la première fois et pour toujours. "Ne me fais pas cela à moi, Malfoy, dit-il, l'air fatigué.

-Je sais que mon prénom est affreux, mais tu peux m'appeler Draco.

-Ton prénom n'est pas affreux. Je l'aime bien. Il te va parfaitement.

-Tes amis en rient." Draco se souvenait très bien de cette scène. Il venait juste de se présenter à Harry et Weasley et ce dernier avait aussitôt ri quand il avait dit son prénom.

"Je n'ai pas ri, déclara Harry.

-Non, tu ne l'as pas fait." Draco eut un sourire franc. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par '_Ne me fais pas cela à moi_'?

-Si tout cela n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, alors laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une déception de plus dans ma vie.

-Tu es en train de penser que je joue avec toi? Ce n'est pas le cas! assura Draco.

-Alors pourquoi ce baiser?

-Tu es vraiment impossible, Potter!" Draco attira Harry à lui et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Les paupières de Harry se fermèrent. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ces lèvres qui semblait l'envoyer dans un autre monde.

"Je suis en train de t'embrasser parce que je suis amoureux de toi", confessa Draco avant d'embrasser Harry à nouveau. Leurs lèvres étaient gelées à cause du temps mais dès qu'elles se touchèrent, ils sentirent la chaleur envahit leurs corps. Harry l'embrassa en retour avec toute sa convoitise, son amour et son désir. Il se sentait comme dans son refuge. Mais quand Draco s'éloigna à nouveau, il sentit son mal-être revenir.

"Tu es gelé, Harry. Allons quelque part d'autre." Draco attrapa la main de Harry et il l'entraîna en direction de la hutte de Hagrid. Puis il leva sa baguette vers la porte et murmura le sort de déverrouillage. "_Alohomora_.

-Ce n'est pas prudent, Malfoy. Nous ne devrions pas être ici.

-Je suis sûr que Hagrid s'en fout. Il est à Paris de toute façon.

-Mais...

-Chut." Draco posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Harry.

Draco raviva le feu dans la cheminée et il demanda à Harry de s'asseoir. Puis il lui parla des Mangemorts, de l'Ordre, d'Hermione, et lui expliqua que sa relation avec elle n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Il avait eu ses raisons. L'une d'elles avait été Harry. Il avait toujours été amoureux de Harry mais il n'avait pas pu lui dire à cause de Voldemort. "Je savais que tu étais amoureux de moi mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Si je faisais quoi que ce soit, nous aurions été en danger.

-Je suis si transparent? demanda Harry, contrarié.

-Pas vraiment, Harry. Mais je t'ai surpris en train de me fixer plus d'une fois. Tu me regardais avec tant d'intensité. Je ne pense pas que tu réalises à quel point tes yeux te trahissent. C'était pourtant amusant que je soit le seul d'entre nous à le remarquer. Est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Parce que je te regardais exactement de la même manière. Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Harry, ou alors me suis-je trompé sur ton compte?"

Harry s'avança jusqu'à lui et caressa tendrement son visage. "Tu avais raison."

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours?

-Oui, souffla Harry. Et toi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, idiot? sourit Draco. Bien sûr que je t'aime. J'ai voyagé des heures simplement pour passer Noël avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais découvert que je m'étais trompé sur ton compte depuis tout ce temps.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Harry l'embrassa et ils s'étreignirent pendant un long moment. Draco fit asseoir Harry sur ses genoux et ils restèrent dans cette position, tandis qu'ils exploraient les lèvres de l'autre, leurs baisers devenant de plus en plus exigeants. La chaleur traversa leurs corps et ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements pour se sentir mieux l'un l'autre.

"J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, souffla Draco, mordant tendrement Harry à l'épaule.

-Alors profite-en."

Ils s'étendirent sur le divan, nus, Draco au-dessus de Harry. Ils s'aimèrent l'un l'autre tout la nuit.

"Joyeux Noël, Harry, murmura Draco, somnolant contre ses lèvres gonflées.

-Joyeux Noël, Draco", souffla Harry avant de s'endormir.

---

Draco se réveilla pour trouver les bras de Harry agrippés autour de lui de manière possessive. Il faisait jour et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Le blond sentit une vague de froid l'enveloppé et il se pressa contre le corps brûlant de Harry. Celui-ci fourra son nez dans le cou de Draco qui se mit à sourire. Ça ne pouvait pas être mieux que cela. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se réveiller complètement. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser où il était et avec qui. Il écarquilla les yeux et vit que la personne pressée contre son corps était Draco Malfoy. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent alors avec force.

_Je ne suis plus seul. Draco m'aime. Il est venu ici pour passer Noël avec moi._

Draco fixa Harry avec espérance. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont Harry le regardait et tout son corps était tendu. Il se relaxa seulement après que Harry ait caressé son ventre tendrement en embrassant son front. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. "Bonjour, dit Harry, en souriant largement.

-Bonjour, répondit Draco en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve alors.

-Non, en effet.

-Bien.

-Tu n'as pas encore ouvert mon cadeau de Noël, remarqua Draco en pointant du doigt le petit paquet traînant sur le sol.

-Oh. C'était ton cadeau pour moi? demanda Harry, perplexe.

-Oui." Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrir de stupéfaction et il attrapa le paquet, revenant rapidement sur le lit. Il en déballa le plus beau et insolite cadeau qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. C'était une copie conforme et réduite de la lune et elle flottait de la même manière que la réelle dans les airs.

Il rigola tandis qu'il se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Draco au début de l'année scolaire, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé à propos de Poudlard et de ce qu'ils désiraient faire dans leur avenir. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement comment la conversation en était venue aux cadeaux et à leurs significations. Draco avait dit qu'il aimait les cadeaux qui exprimaient une plaisanterie personnelle. Harry avait dit qu'il s'en fichait car pour lui, seule l'intention comptait. Puis Draco avait sourit en disant qu'il ne pouvait croire cela de lui. Il était le grand Harry Potter, les cadeaux comptaient évidemment pour lui.

_'Qu'est-ce que serait un cadeau romantique pour toi, Potter?_ lui avait-il demandé, en ricanant.

-_La lune, Malfoy. N'est-ce pas ce que les amoureux se demandent l'un à l'autre? _avait souri Harry d'un air affecté.

-_Tu as sûrement des goût très chers'_, avait répondu Draco, en le fixant directement dans les yeux.

De retour dans le présent, il tourna son visage vers Draco et vit qu'il souriait malicieusement.

"Petit démon, dit Harry en souriant.

-Je sais. Bien sûr, c'est juste une très mauvaise copie de la lune. Je ne pouvais pas te donner la vraie lune, Harry. Tu serais devenu plus prétentieux que tu ne l'ais déjà! Peux-tu imaginer la taille de ton ego si je t'avais offert la vraie?

-Ferme-là." Harry pinça Draco. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviens de cette conversation.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens! Je voulais savoir ce que tu aimerais comme cadeau de Noël. Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi gros et extravagant que la lune, mais j'ai essayé de te la trouver quand même, dit Draco en caressant les cheveux du brun. Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

-Je l'aime." Harry regarda le lumière de la lune voltiger autour d'eux. "C'est beau.

-Hermione m'a aidé.

-Hermione savait à propos de tes sentiments pour moi?

-Oui. Elle savait aussi que tu étais amoureux de moi et que tu éprouvais de la jalousie à la voir avec moi, mais elle voulait que tu saches qu'elle était désolé de tout cela.

-Je n'éprouvais pas de jalousie en vers elle. Qui parlait de prétention... marmonna Harry mais Draco l'entendit. J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi. Ça se trouve dans le château. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que je vais te le donner.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu étais le petit ami d'Hermione. Tu as en quelque sorte ouvert mon cadeau quand tu as découvert tes sentiments pour moi. Peut-être que je suis inconscient de te donner cela quand même. Mais je veux prendre ce risque. Enfin bref.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu peux me le dire. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les surprises.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as demandé à quel point ma cape d'Invisibilité comptait pour moi? Tu plaisantais à propos de cela, parce que tu disais que je traitais la cape bien mieux que je ne te traitais toi-même ou même mes amis.

-Alors tu m'avais expliqué que c'était parce qu'elle avait appartenue à ton père que tu en prenais tant soin." Draco s'en souvenait très bien. Son coeur s'était brisé un peu plus quand il avait regardé Harry dans les yeux. "Je suis désolé de m'être énervé.

-Peu importe. Ce qui est important est que la cape est ton cadeau."

Il fallut quelques minutes à Draco pour se remettre du choc. "QUOI!

-Tu es plus important que la cape. Bien sûr, la cape est importante aussi, mais tu l'es plus. En te la donnant, je te le prouve. C'est pour cela que je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de ta la donner et mphhhh..."

La phrase de Harry fut interrompue par un baiser vorace de Draco.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es en train de me donner ta cape, dit Draco, ahuri.

-Joyeux Noël, Draco."

Draco sourit. "Joyeux Noël, Harry."

Pour Harry et Draco, ce fut le meilleur Noël de leur vie.


End file.
